1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for coupling an electronic system to a source of control signals.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is concerned with coupling control signals to the appropriate point in an electronic system. The need for a system such as is disclosed herein can arise, for example, in the manufacture of LSI semiconductor chips. Manufacturers often make the same basic product for two or more customers, but because of customer interface requirements must make two or more products which differ only in the pin number assignments for the various control signals. A certain customer may, for example, request that a "read" signal be applied to pin 2 and a "write" signal to pin 5 whereas a second customer who wishes to purchase the identical product wishes "read" to be applied to pin 7 and "write" to pin 2.
According to prior art technology, in order to satisfy the two customers, the manufacturer would be obliged to make two different products differing only in the pin assignments.
Prior to the present invention there has been no means available to make internal control signal connections in an electronic system after manufacture is complete.